


Soaked

by elleliteration



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hot Spring, I failed so hard, M/M, i don't even know what happened, this was supposed to be a blanket fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleliteration/pseuds/elleliteration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been woken up, but it's not for any reason he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It had been three days since T’Challa had awakened Bucky and presented him with a new arm and news that only a few months had passed. No solution had been found for the code words Hydra had branded into his brain, leaving Bucky a slave, but T’Challa waved away Bucky’s concerns.

“No one knows you are here. The red book has been burned. No one else will gain access to your mind,” T’Challa reassured.

And that was that. The matter was put to rest. Or rather, Bucky quickly learned that protesting didn’t matter because T’Challa wouldn’t discuss it any further and simply told Bucky ‘don’t worry.’ So Bucky had tried to not worry and enjoy the beauty that is Wakanda.

And Wakanda had plenty of beauty to see. Bucky enjoyed it all with a chill running down his spine, always, not matter how many layers he piled on. He would have continued on in silence, but T’Challa was not the warrior protector of his nation for nothing. Bucky tried to brush it off, but T’Challa was as determined to out the truth about this as he was about Bucky not worrying about anyone controlling his mind again.

“During the War, I just thought it was because we were always running around in the snow and ice. More recently, I figured it was just a side effect from all the years being in and out of cryo. Here, there really is no excuse,” Bucky said, shrugging off the constant chill that had settled deep in his bones over the last 80 years.

“It is simply that you have not warmed up properly. Come. I will show you to the hot springs where you can soak and chase away that chill,” T’Challa said with an arm held out in the direction he wanted Bucky to head.

“A royal escort from the King?” Bucky asked with a shadow of his former cheeky grin. “I’m sure you have more important things to do than guide me around,” he added.

“I am King. I decide what is important and what is to be left for another,” T’Challa said and didn’t wait for Bucky to start walking. “Besides, these are my private springs. Only the King is allowed.”

~*~

T’Challa stripped naked and slipped into the pool of hot water and then lifted an expectant brow at Bucky, waiting for him to follow suit. After a moment of contemplation, Bucky tugged the long sleeve thermal he was wearing over his head and tossed it to the side. His shoes, socks, and pants followed quickly after. Another moment of hesitation and he shucked his boxer briefs and added them to the pile of his clothes, and then slipped into the hot water across from T’Challa.

The warmth crawled inside Bucky much the way the cold had for so long, chasing it away for at least a few minutes while Bucky soaked in the water. It was comforting enough that Bucky slid deeper in the water until his mouth was submerged and he had to breathe through his nose.

They stayed submerged and silent for some time, T’Challa’s arms spread and resting on the rocky rim of the spring, Bucky curled up small and tight, and only his nose, eyes, and slowly dampening hair above the waterline. Eventually, Bucky began to relax, his body slowly spreading out beneath the water until his feet were bumping against T’Challa’s knees.

Bucky jerked back and up out of the water. “Sorry,” he murmured as he curled back in on himself.

“Do not worry,” T’Challa said and reached out to grab Bucky’s ankle and drag it close again. “You did not worry so when it came to touching me while we fought,” T’Challa added with a smile.

“Didn’t really have much a choice then. I seem to recall you being very adamant about killing me,” Bucky said with an indulgent look.

T’Challa looked chagrinned. “I do apologize for that. The deception was very well concealed and I was too blinded by my grief to look any deeper.”

Bucky’s face contorted in pain. “I’m sorry you and your father were caught up in that mess,” he said. He tried to curl in on himself, but T’Challa still had a hold on his ankle and pulled Bucky closer.

“You were as much a victim as my father. I’ve spoken with Captain Rogers some about what happened to you. You’ve endured so much. You deserve to rest and enjoy life.”

“Is that why you woke me up?” Bucky asked, shifting to the side a few inches, trying to find more warmth. The longer he stayed in the water, the more he became accustomed to the temperature, and the more the cold started to claw its way back inside him.

“You need therapy. Not imprisonment,” T’Challa said, rubbing his hand up and down Bucky’s calf absentmindedly.

“Is that what you think?”

“I know it. I also know that if you wished it, I would not be touching you, so some part of you must want the comforting touch of another human. I suspect it is not something you’ve had the luxury of for some time.”

“Steve. It was always Steve,” Bucky said, but he slipped T’Challa’s grip on his ankle and moved so that he sat by T’Challa’s side instead of across from him.

“He is very concerned about your recovery. He doesn’t know you’re awake right now. I did not think it would be beneficial to distract him from his current mission.”

Bucky’s eyes jerked up meet T’Challa’s and then cut away quickly again. “Thanks. I want to see him, but I’m not … I don’t think I’m ready to see him again.”

“I did not think you would,” T’Challa admitted.

~*~

They stayed in silence for some time, warmth spreading through them as they soaked, casually touching, enjoying the constant reassurance that someone else was there, someone else knew. Eventually Bucky drifted off to sleep, his head drooping to rest on T’Challa’s shoulder. He did not move, stayed still and let Bucky rest as long as he could, offering support and comfort in the small way he could.


End file.
